Countrymuziek
Countrymuziek is de verzamelnaam voor verschillende muziekstijlen van Amerikaanse muziek, die ontstaan is op het platteland in het zuidelijke deel van de Verenigde Staten en zijn wortels in de Amerikaanse volksmuziek heeft. Doorgaans betreft het een zangstem die wordt begeleid door een aantal eenvoudige instrumenten: steelgitaar, viool en akoestische gitaar zijn de traditionele, maar tegenwoordig worden ook elektrische gitaar en drums gebruikt. Sinds 1944 publiceert het tijdschrift Billboard wekelijks een aparte hitlijst voor countrymuziek, vanaf 2005 onder de naam Hot Country Songs. Oorsprong De oorsprong ligt in de smeltkroes van alle nationaliteiten, die in de 18e eeuw naar de Nieuwe Wereld trokken om daar een nieuw leven te beginnen. Veel emigranten brachten natuurlijk hun muziekinstrumenten mee en na een week hard werken kwam men op zaterdag bij elkaar om te ontspannen en muziek te maken. Hier ligt de oorsprong van de hedendaagse country-and-western. Uiteraard waren er musici die probeerden van hun muzikale kunnen te leven. In eerste instantie ging het vooral om dansmuziek. Naast de grote dansorkesten ontstonden er ook kleinere groepen, de zgn. stringbands, in een zeer gevarieerde samenstelling. Er werd vaak wel bij gezongen, maar zelden door solisten. (Over het algemeen wordt Roy Acuff beschouwd als de eerste grote solo-zanger in de countrymuziek). Veel artiesten kregen meer bekendheid via allerlei radiostations. In Nashville werd een radiostation opgericht door een verzekeringsmaatschappij, de National Life & Accident Insurance Company. De roepletters van het station waren WSM ("We Shield Millions" = "Wij beschermen miljoenen"). De eerste uitzending vond plaats in november 1925. Het was een rechtstreekse uitzending van het optreden (met publiek) van een 80-jarige fiddler, die de reputatie had dat hij meer dan 1000 liedjes kende. De aankondigingen werden gedaan door George D. Hay, die het programma WSM Barn Dance noemde. Dit naar aanleiding van de National Barn Dance, een soortgelijke show, die hij had geproduceerd in Chicago. Het programma werd elke zaterdag uitgezonden vanuit een studio op de vijfde verdieping van het kantoor van de maatschappij. In 1928 kreeg het programma (bij toeval) van Hay de naam die het nu nog heeft, Grand Ole Opry. Het programma werd razend populair en heeft ontzettend veel betekenis gehad in de ontwikkeling van de countrymuziek. De eerste aanzet tot de hedendaagse countrymuziek wordt toegeschreven aan Jimmie Rodgers, de Father of Country Music. Hij maakte zijn eerste plaatopname voor Victor Records op 1 augustus 1927 in Bristol, Virginia. De plaat van Rodgers bevatte een sentimentele ballade, The Soldier's Sweetheart en een slaapliedje, Sleep, Baby, Sleep. De plaat had onmiddellijk veel succes en dus werden er datzelfde jaar nog meer opnamen gemaakt, waaronder de eerste van (uiteindelijk) een serie van 13 Blue yodels, getiteld T. for Texas. Jimmie Rodgers was ziekelijk en overleed al in 1933 aan tuberculose. Ondanks die korte muzikale carrière bleek hij van grote invloed. Op dezelfde dag werden er ook zes nummers opgenomen door een groep, de Carter Family. Zij ontwikkelden zich tot een van de invloedrijkste groepen in die beginjaren. Hun laatste opname in de oorspronkelijke bezetting vond plaats in 1941 en in die veertien jaren hebben ze meer dan 250 nummers op de plaat uitgebracht. De muziek, die in de jaren 30 werd ontwikkeld, werd enorm populair en ontwikkelde zich natuurlijk in diverse richtingen. Een van die richtingen is de dansmuziek uit Texas en Oklahoma, die de naam Western swing kreeg. Een mengsel van (onder andere) bigband, dixieland, en jazz. Bob Wills wordt gezien als de voornaamste artiest van deze stijl met zijn band The Texas Playboys. In 1938 kwam Roy Acuff bij de Grand Ole Opry en werd al snel een geregelde gast. Hij had een band, de Tennessee Crackerjacks, waarin onder andere de dobro nadrukkelijk aanwezig was. Later veranderde hij de naam van zijn band in de Smokey Mountain Boys. Hij werd al snel een leidende figuur binnen de Grand Ole Opry en bepaalde jarenlang wie en wat er te horen was in de show. Op die manier bepaalde hij ook voor een deel de ontwikkeling van de muziek. Onder zijn leiding werden er regels opgesteld voor deelname aan de show. Onder andere moet elke artiest door een bestaand lid worden voorgedragen en leden hadden de verplichting om minstens 26 zaterdagen aanwezig te zijn. Door de groeiende populariteit van de show werd de studio al gauw te klein voor de groeiende stroom publiek. Er werd uitgeweken naar een grotere ruimte, het Hillsboro Theatre, maar ook dat hielp niet. De volgende locaties waren het Dixie Tabernacle en het War Memorial Auditorium, die ook al snel te klein werden. Zelfs het invoeren van een toegangsprijs van 25 cent hielp niet. In 1943 werd verhuisd naar het Ryman Auditorium, waar de ruim 3000 bezoekers elke week een zitplaats konden vinden. Dit Ryman Auditorium met zijn perfecte akoestiek is het beroemdste thuis van de Grand Ole Opry geworden. In 1974 werd verhuisd naar het speciaal voor de Opry gebouwde Grand Ole Opry House met 4400 zitplaatsen. Van daaruit wordt de show nog elke week uitgezonden. Het Ryman Auditorium wordt ook nog steeds regelmatig gebruikt voor bijzondere concerten. In de jaren 40 werd Roy Acuff zó populair, dat hij in belangrijke populaire 'polls' Frank Sinatra versloeg. Er wordt gezegd dat Japanse troepen bij de aanval op Okinawa als aanvalskreet riepen: To hell with Roosevelt, to hell with Babe Ruth, to hell with Roy Acuff!. Na 1945 In 1949 kwam Hank Williams naar de Grand Ole Opry. Hij had als tiener al bekendheid gekregen met zijn groep The Drifting Cowboys en had een paar jaar deel uitgemaakt van de Louisiana Hayride van radiostation KWKH. Nadat zijn Lovesick Blues een hit was geworden, werd hij Opry-lid. Zijn eerste optreden, op 11 juni 1949, werd een gigantisch succes. De show moest worden gestopt, omdat het publiek hem drie keer terughaalde voor Lovesick Blues. Ook voor Hank Williams was slechts een korte carrière weggelegd: hij overleed op Nieuwjaarsdag 1953 op de achterbank van de auto, die hem naar een Nieuwjaarsconcert in Canton, Ohio zou brengen. Maar het was een zeer productieve en indrukwekkende carrière. Als geen ander bleek hij in staat om het moeizame leven van de werkende man in woord en muziek uit te beelden. Er is bijna geen enkele artiest in de countrymuziek, die geen nummer van hem op het repertoire heeft staan. Europa Countrymuziek was tot midden in de 20e eeuw vooral een Noord-Amerikaanse aangelegenheid. In Europa kreeg de country relatieve bekendheid door de opkomst van de westernfilms (met onder anderen Roy Rogers). Als afzetmarkt was Europa echter nog niet aangesproken. België De eerste Europese country-producties (sinds 1948) staan op naam van de Vlaamse variété-pionier Bobbejaan Schoepen. Vanaf eind jaren dertig bracht hij de muziekstijl in Vlaamse dorpen en hij trad net na de oorlog op voor onder meer Amerikaanse en Canadese troepen die waren ingezet tijdens de Processen van Neurenberg, Frankfurt en Berlijn. Hij was verder vermoedelijk de eerste Europeaan die optrad in de Grand Ole Opry (het Verenigd Koninkrijk niet meegerekend). Nederland De belangrijkste countryartiest van Nederlandse bodem is de Twentse zangeres Ilse DeLange. Zij treedt internationaal op, werd meermaals onderscheiden met Edisons en behaalde achttien maal platina met de verkoop van haar albums. Zij en zanger Waylon traden als The Common Linnets op tijdens het Eurovisiesongfestival 2014 en behaalden hier de tweede plaats met het countrynummer Calm after the storm. Andere Nederlandse countryartiesten zijn bijvoorbeeld Ben Steneker en Ramblin' Eddy. Een Nederlandse band die al elf keer door het Nederlandse publiek tot Band van het Jaar is verkozen, is Savannah, uit Tilburg. Deze band is de "vaste" Europese begeleidingsband voor de Nashville/USA singer-songwriter Billy Yates en maakt ook deel uit van de Theaterproductie Back to the Country, samen met Dick van Altena en Cor Sanne, een show die al ruim tien jaar lang met groot succes de Nederlandse (en buitenlandse) theaters aandoet. Americana Americana, Ook wel 'alternatieve country' genoemd, is een countryrock-stijl uit de jaren 1960 en 1970. Onder invloed van pop/rockbands als The Byrds en artiesten als Gram Parsons en Neil Young lieten andere popartiesten zich steeds meer beïnvloeden door de traditionele countrymuziek. De geïdealiseerde eerlijkheid van het plattelandsleven en het uiten van 'echte' emoties en levenservaringen pasten goed bij de tijdgeest van de jaren zestig en zeventig. De vaak conservatieve teksten van de originele country werden vervangen door teksten die beter pasten bij de idealen van de nieuwe generatie singer-songwriters. Sinds de jaren negentig van de 20e eeuw zijn er veel nieuwe artiesten bij gekomen die (alternatieve) rock combineren met authentieke country-elementen: onder andere The Jayhawks, Will Oldham en Lucinda Williams. Zie ook * Lijst van countryartiesten Externe links * US Country Music * Geschiedenis van Country * Country Music Television * The Country Startpage Categorie:Country